Just Breathe
by Saruvi
Summary: Kaname and Zero are a happy family, planning their wedding. But when a new student shows up, she and their baby disappear. This is the sequel to An Adverse Reaction. It's about how they deal with having a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino.

--

They decided on a name, Keitaro Kuran. Meaning Blessed. Zero couldn't stop holding the baby even after he'd fallen asleep, he would still be cradling the tiny bundle in his arms. Kaname would go over and take the baby from Zero and feed him a bottle of formula mixed with his blood.

The baby seemed to know when Zero or Kaname needed to sleep and was usually quiet unless he wet himself or was extremely hungry. He was an adorable baby and at two months old, everyone wanted to hold him.

Even Aidou seemed to always want to hold the baby, except after the first time when Keitaro had thrown up formula all over the noble.

"Ew no one said babies did this!" Aidou screeched, holding the baby far away from him.

"Babies do all sorts of things like that Hanabusa," Kain said, coming up and taking the baby from him to give him back to his parents.

Zero was holding out his arms for his child. He was still bedridden, waiting on his cut from the c-section to heal. At two months though, he was ready to leave bed and sat in a rocking chair Kaname had bought him feeding their son.

--

"He really is adorable Kaname," Takuma said that night. Senri was nodding behind him, cooing at the baby in the vampire's arms.

"Thank you. He looks just like Zero, except for my hair color," Kaname murmured, looking at his son. He was amazed at how such a tiny thing could take over his heart so completely.

"Kaname," Zero said from upstairs by the railing.

"Yes my love?" Kaname asked.

"The baby needs to feed," Zero told him, starting to come down the stairs, but Kaname held up a hand for him to stop.

"I'll bring him up there," the pureblood told his lover. Zero nodded and headed back to the bedroom they shared.

"I'll see you two later," Kaname told Takuma and Senri, who both nodded.

--

"You want to feed him or shall I?" Zero asked.

"I would like to," Kaname said. Zero nodded and watched as the vampire slit his wrist and dripped the blood into the baby's mouth, bringing his wrist closer to the tiny mouth.

The baby began sucking gently and Zero smiled tiredly.

"You know Kaname, we can make love now. It's been two months and I need you," Zero suddenly said, causing Kaname to look up, jerking his wrist, which caused Keitaro to whine.

"Sorry Keita," Kaname said apologetically to the baby, using their nickname for him.

"He's so cute," Zero said, patting the little boy on the head.

With his lilac eyes and chocolate brown hair, the baby was adorable.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kaname asked gently.

"Yes I can't wait anymore for you," Zero told his lover and Kaname smiled.

"Then tonight prepare to be exhausted," Kaname replied, causing Zero to laugh.

"Still need to plan the wedding," Zero said, taking the now fed baby from the pureblood's arms.

"Yes, we do. He should sleep through the night tonight after drinking so much," Kaname murmured, watching his wrist heal back up.

The baby began cooing at his parents and Zero smiled, laying him down in his crib.

"Goodnight Keita, your daddy and I have a date, sleep well my little love," Zero told the boy.

Kaname's arms came up around Zero's waist.

"Come to bed," he whispered.

"Alright," Zero replied, allowing himself to be drug over to the bed and laid down upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaname," Zero moaned as his lover undressed him.

Tonight would the first time they'd made love since Keitaro was born. Zero found he was nervous about the scar on his abdomen from his c-section and kept insisting that Kaname not touch him on his stomach.

"Why? I love you and nothing about you disgusts me," Kaname told the boy.

"It's where my scar is though. It's ugly," Zero said sadly.

"No, it's where our baby came from so I think it's beautiful," Kaname assured his lover.

Tears appeared in Zero's lilac depths and he pulled Kaname down for a kiss. Their tongues playing to a symphony only they knew. Pressing and swirling around each other, their kiss soon became heated and hands moved to undress Kaname.

"You are wearing entirely too much Kaname," Zero murmured, blushing.

How Zero could still blush was beyond Kaname, but he looked so adorable, the vampire kissed him on the nose. Getting up, he quickly shed his clothing. He then moved to lay beside the silver haired hunter.

"I love you," Kaname whispered, taking Zero into his arms and kissing him again.

"Ah Kaname, I love you too," Zero said as they pulled away.

Kaname kissed down along his jawline then down to his collarbone, sinking his fangs into the soft skin, he heard Zero hiss in pleasure. As Kaname fed from him, Zero could feel everything throughout his entire body. He could even hear Kaname's heartbeat pounding in his ears.

This was the man he loved, the man who fathered his child. He arched up in pleasure as Kaname's hand rested against his tummy. Retracting his fangs, Kaname licked the bite mark and watched as it healed up immediately.

Kaname moaned as he kissed along Zero's chest, circling one nipple with his lips. Sucking and tugging on it with his teeth until Zero yelled his name. When he was satisfied that the nipple was hard enough, he turned his attentions on the other one. Nipping and tugging. Zero was losing it. He was still overly sensitive from the baby.

Moving downwards had Kaname kissing the scar. Tracing it with his tongue. Zero inhaled sharply as pleasure sang throughout his veins. His skin tingling.

As Kaname moved towards Zero's erection, he looked up at him before engulfing him in his mouth. Their eyes met before Zero threw his head back in desire. Bobbing up and down, Kaname pleasured the boy trying to bring him to orgasm.

He couldn't wait to be inside the boy again. It had been way too long. And even though they had a beautiful son now, he still missed making love to Zero.

Releasing the silver haired boy's erection, Kaname said, "I want you to cum for me Zero. I want to taste you."

"Ah Kaname," Zero said struggling to hold back.

Kaname put his mouth back on Zero's erection, slipping a finger into his entrance. And Zero couldn't hold back anymore when Kaname touched his prostrate. He lost it, spilling his seed into his lover's mouth.

The pureblood mounted his lover and slipped inside him causing a quivering Zero to almost shout out his name but he kept quiet for fear of waking up the baby.

"Oh god you feel so incredible," Zero moaned, pulling his lover down for a kiss.

As they made love, Zero was reminded how much Kaname truly loved him and he felt himself tightening once again as Kaname pushed in and out of him.

"Kaname!" Zero shouted as he came, waking up their son who whined before going back to sleep.

"Zero, Zero, I love you so much," Kaname said as he came from one final thrust.

Both were exhausted by the time Kaname dragged a sleepy Zero into the bathroom to wash him up. Then they laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero grouched and threw the magazine he was reading on the floor.

There wasn't anything good enough for a wedding to Kaname in it and Zero was getting heartbroken that he wouldn't be able to plan a wedding worthy of the pureblood.

Now he needed to feed the baby and then feed himself. Kaname was nowhere around though so Zero fed the baby from his own arm then played with him a bit. He didn't do much as he was only now three months old.

Sometimes, Zero felt it was he who wasn't worthy Kaname. No matter how many times Kaname told him he loved him, a part of Zero felt that he wasn't good enough to be loved. Even now with Keitaro, Zero sometimes had a hard time believing they were together as a family.

"You know he does love you right?" Ruka suddenly said from behind the sofa where Zero was sitting.

"Yes I know that. And why do you all always read my mind? I have no privacy here!" Zero scoffed.

"I wasn't reading your mind Kiryuu. I just know your body language. You're thinking you're not worthy of him and you're wrong," Ruka told him, coming around the sofa to sit next to him.

Coming from Ruka that meant a lot. Zero knew how she felt about Kaname and for her to come talk to him and tell him this meant so much.

"I'm just thinking it's all too good to be true," Zero told her honestly.

They would have continued talking if Kaname hadn't come downstairs holding a very hungry Keitaro.

--

After feeding the baby, Kaname looked through one of the magazines Zero had flung onto the floor. There were circles around items and comments on the page.

So far, Kaname liked everything Zero had picked out. Including the dress Zero was going to wear. Yes, Zero was going to wear a dress to his wedding. He felt it was appropriate. He wanted the day to be a wonderful one for Kaname.

They agreed that the baby would attend as they hated to have him out of their sights.

Later that night, Kaname asked what he and Ruka had been discussing.

"She said you loved me a lot," Zero told him, brushing back the baby's hair as he fed from his wrist.

"I do love you a lot," Kaname confirmed.

"Sometimes, I think it's a dream. That you aren't here with me, that we never had Keita," Zero said miserably.

Sensing his parent's mood change, the baby stopped sucking and cooed trying to make his parent laugh.

"Aw Keita-kun. I love you so much, mommy's okay," Zero told the baby, who wouldn't return to drinking. "Guess he's had enough."

"Put him to bed. I want to show you how real this is," Kaname told Zero. Zero put the baby in his crib and wished a goodnight.

Taking hold of his lover, he laid him on the bed and kissed him.

"This is real," Kaname said, kissing him again, "As is this," Kissing his chin. "And this," Kaname told him trailing his fingers downwards.

"I love you," Zero told him with tears in his eyes.

There was only a week before the wedding and Zero was exhausted from preparations but he allowed Kaname to make love to him that night. He needed to be close to the pureblood. To feel all the love the vampire had for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A week before the wedding, a new student arrived to join the night class. Hikari Shibuya. She was a level C vampire. Which meant she wasn't a noble or a pureblood.

She also showed no respect for Kaname's position but continued to call him Kan-san, which Zero hated. She also fawned all over Keitaro. Which Zero was worried about. She was there for three days before Keitaro disappeared along with her.

"Where is Keita?" Zero asked one morning when he couldn't find his son in his crib.

"In his crib," Kaname answered.

"No Kaname, he isn't," Zero said, worried.

"Maybe one of the others has him? Let's go check," Kaname said. Zero nodded and they headed downstairs.

But none of the other vampires had seen the little baby. Or Hikari. They deduced she had kidnapped the baby.

"I'll kill her when I find her," Kaname said through gritted teeth.

Zero had begun to cry wanting his baby back and Kaname didn't know how to comfort him. Their son was gone.

"Why would she take him Kaname?" Zero asked as Kaname laid the boy in bed and covered him up. Zero was exhausted. It was now two a.m. And they'd been up for twenty four hours already searching.

"I don't know. But when I find out, I'm going to kill her," Kaname said.

--

"Shush you little brat," Hikari told Keitaro as he began crying for his parents.

"I see you managed to get ahold of him," Rido said.

"Yes Rido-Sama. They didn't even sense me in the room when I took him while they were asleep," Hikari told Rido.

Rido was an old nemesis of the Kuran's. Now he wanted Kaname's son to raise an army with the blood of Keitaro. He would then kill the child, then deliver the corpse back to Kaname and break the vampire in half. And he'd have his revenge.

"What do you plan to do with the baby?" Hikari asked and Rido snickered.

"Oh yes, I will bleed this child and then return his corpse to Kuran," Rido said, taking the baby in his arms and putting him on a box in the center of the old warehouse. After placing the baby on the box, he took Hikari and snapped her neck then drank her until she turned to dust.

--

"Where would she have taken him?" Zero asked the next morning. He was so depressed. He wanted his baby back but no one knew where Hikari had taken the boy.

"I don't know baby, but I've got Seiren out looking. Kain and Aidou are out as well," Kaname told his lover, who was pacing around their room.

"What if we never find him Kaname?" Zero cried.

Kaname took his distraught lover into his arms, "We _will_ find him Zero. I promise you."

"Kaname," Zero had never seen the murderous look in Kaname's eyes before, but it was there now.

The pureblood was going to find their son, Zero knew he would, but would it be too late?

"Kaname-Sama, I have located them," Seiren said suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"Good, take me to them," Kaname told her and she nodded.

"I'm coming too!" Zero said suddenly.

"I think you should stay here Zero," Kaname told the boy.

"No! He's my son too! I want to go get him," Zero shouted and Kaname relented.

The three headed out to the warehouse Seiren told them about.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname sensed the presence of Hikari and another vampire. He wasn't however prepared to see Rido standing over a box with Keitaro on it..

"Welcome Kuran," Rido said good naturedly.

"Give us back our son," Zero cried from behind Kaname.

"Now I cannot do that. I have big plans for this child. I'm going to bleed him to death after using his blood to make my army. Then I'm going watch as Kuran kills himself in grief," Rido told them.

Zero began shouting to give him back their son and saying he was going to kill Rido himself if he touched Keitaro.

"Seiren, take Zero out of here," Kaname told the vampire. She nodded and grabbed Zero, who protested the action and fought against her.

"No Kaname! No!" Zero said.

--

Seiren took Zero back to the Moon Dorms despite his protests.

"That bastard!" Zero cried.

He was distraught. He had been so close to his son he could have touched him. But Rido had held a knife in his hands and Zero knew, one wrong move could get Keitaro killed.

He wondered if Kaname was doing alright. He wasn't angry at him, he knew him being there was a distraction and if Kaname were to save the baby, he couldn't worry about Zero.

Still, it hurt that he had ordered Seiren to take Zero back home while he fought Rido for their son's life.

--

He was surrounded by level E's. He hadn't known Rido had made so many. Thinking Rido had been dead for a long time, but now, he knew better than to have underestimated the older vampire.

"Just give me back my son and we can be done with this," Kaname told Rido.

Takuma and Senri showed up and began fighting the Level E's while Kaname tried to talk some sense into Rido.

Rido just held a knife over Keitaro threateningly, and Kaname could do nothing but stand there and watch as the man brought the knife down.

--

Zero just sat with Ruka on the sofa waiting for Kaname to come home with their baby.

"He'll be alright Kiryuu, just trust him," Ruka said.

"I know, I just keep thinking of that knife over my baby's body," Zero said sadly and broke out in tears.

And it was surprising when Ruka took him in her arms and patted his back while he cried.

--

It went like this. Rido held the knife over the baby as he watched Senri, Takuma and Kaname fight off the Level E's. When they were all dead, Rido was surprised to see the three of them still standing.

"Not one to fall easily I see," Rido snickered, knowing his probably underestimated Kaname where the baby was concerned.

"Give... me... back... my... son... you bastard!" Kaname roared, rushing Rido head on, he appeared behind the man and grabbed the man's wrist. Twisting, the knife fell out of the man's hand and clanged onto the floor.

Ducking, Rido punched Kaname in the jaw with his other hand causing Kaname to take a step backwards.

"Senri, Takuma, take Keita out of here!" Kaname managed to yell. Takuma nodded as Senri picked up the baby and they left fast.

The fight was just going when Rido kicked at Kaname, sending Kaname flying across the deserted warehouse.

Kaname got up and roared again, head rushing towards Rido, "We'll finish this now!" Kaname said, extending his hand where his nails had grown into claws. He and Rido were face to face and Kaname lifted his hand to sink it into Rido's chest, pulling out the man's heart. The man fell down in a pile of dust and the beating of his heart stopped. It was over. Their baby was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero jumped up as Senri and Takuma came in. Senri was holding Keitaro and Zero rushed at him, grabbing hold of the baby.

"Oh Keita, I thought we'd lost you," Zero cried.

Kaname came in a second later and smiled tiredly at his lover holding their baby close to his chest. The baby was cooing at his upset parent. Zero laughed, finally able to get over the despair he'd felt at losing his child.

"Kaname, thank you!" Zero said, "And Seiren, Takuma and Senri as well. Thank you all for bringing him home."

Kaname smiled again, dragging the hunter and their baby upstairs.

"Want to feed him? He hasn't eaten I bet," Kaname said.

"Yes. I'll feed him this time. Thank you Kaname," Zero said again.

"No need to thank me. I was livid when I found out he was gone. And then seeing Rido had him... I killed him Zero. I killed Rido," Kaname said, in anguish.

"You had no choice," Zero told him, holding his wrist up so the baby could suckle it and eat.

"I just keeping thinking, how dare he take our son and try to kill him. I wanted him dead. I've never wanted anyone dead so much before," Kaname was feeling guilty at having murdered Rido. But Zero would have done the same.

"I would have done the same thing Kaname. He's done feeding. Will you come to bed with me?" Zero asked.

"Of course."

Zero laid the baby in his crib, Keitaro cooed up at him before falling asleep.

--

Laying down next to Kaname, Zero kissed his lover on the neck, biting softly, causing Kaname to moan. Trailing his hands down the man's shirt had Kaname moaning again.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight," Zero whispered.

"I love you so much Zero. I was so scared when Keita disappeared," Kaname said, miserably.

"I know baby, so was I," Zero replied, tugging at Kaname's clothing until the man was undressed, then he undressed himself.

Moaning, Kaname bucked up as Zero's hands wrapped around his erection and Zero swirled his tongue around one of his nipples.

Repeating the action on the other one. Zero would have made love to Kaname, if the man hadn't growled and flipped them over. But Zero knew, Kaname needed the control right now. As he had lost control when he'd gone to retrieve Keitaro.

Kissing along one of his thighs, Kaname sucked gently making Zero moan loudly.

"Ah Kaname," Zero moaned.

"I'm sorry this won't last long. I need to be inside you," Kaname said, Zero nodded. He knew this would help Kaname relax and also show him he had his control back.

Slipping inside Zero's entrance, Kaname moaned at the feel of the tightness surrounding him.

"You feel so good Zero," Kaname whispered, thrusting in and out of his smaller lover.

"Ah nnn," Zero said as Kaname's lips came crashing down.

Both orgasmed at the same time, calling each other's names. Kaname silently thanked the heavens for Zero and their son as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Zero refused to let the baby out of his sight, constantly holding him even while organizing everything for the wedding. He and Kaname got into a fight about it and it made Zero miserable.

"It's not that I'm spoiling him! I just am happy to have him back is all," Zero shouted.

"Put him down once in awhile Zero. He doesn't like being in his crib anymore and he can't sleep with us forever," Kaname said patiently.

While he understood the boy's need to have the baby with him at all times, he was watching as their son no longer wanted to be anywhere other than Zero's arms.

"I'm sorry Kaname, but I can't help myself. When I think about what happened, I just automatically pick him up," Zero told him.

"I know honey, but you got to put him down. He hates being put down and if he's not feeding, he needs to be in his crib," Kaname replied.

The baby was now sleeping with them everynight and it was getting to Kaname because he couldn't sleep for fear of rolling onto the little bundle. His nerves were ready to snap and he didn't like fighting with Zero but some sense had to be talked into the boy.

"I know that! But I hate to listen to him crying," Zero mumbled.

"Look, you can put him down and sit next to him and talk to him until he calms down, but he's going into that crib right now," Kaname said, putting his foot down.

"A-alright Kaname," Zero said, relenting.

They put the baby in his crib and he began crying. Screaming after awhile to be picked up. Zero automatically reached for his son, but one look from Kaname had him stepping back.

"I can't listen to this," Zero said running from the room.

--

"Why is that baby screaming?" Aidou asked from out in the hall.

"Ask Kaname!" Zero said miserably, running down the stairs.

Kaname sighed as he stepped into the hallway and shut the bedroom door.

"We are teaching him he can't be held all the time is all. He should be fine soon," Kaname explained.

"Oh okay. I was trying to get some sleep was all," Aidou said.

"You sleep entirely too much," Kain said coming up to them. "You sure it's wise to let Keita cry that much?"

"Yes I read in the parenting book that you have to let them cry in order to let them know they can't be held all the time. It's breaking my heart too you know," Kaname told them, walking downstairs to find his lover.

He found Zero outside by the front door.

"I can't listen to my son crying and screaming for me Kaname," Zero said to him when he stepped outside.

"I know it's hard. But dammit Zero, that child needs to know he can't have everything he wants," Kaname told him, "And this is what the book suggested."

"I know. I read that damn book too you know," Zero grouched.

"Why don't we wait until he's asleep and then continue on the wedding plans?" Kaname suggested. Zero nodded and they went back inside.

Keitaro had fallen asleep not long after screaming for his parents. And Zero was grateful, because he knew he would break down and pick the baby up if he had continued to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the wedding day arrived and Zero was nervous. He almost ripped his dress and Ruka and Yuuki had to try to calm him down.

Right as he got into it, Keitaro wanted to feed, but Ruka wouldn't let Zero feed his son for fear of getting blood on the dress so they sent the baby to Kaname who fed him quickly. He wasn't as nervous as Zero was.

He was so happy that the boy he loved was about to marry him, he almost dropped the ring he was handing to Takuma.

"Calm down Kaname, I'm sure everything will be alright," Takuma told him, fixing his flower.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Kaname said handing the baby over to Senri who would hold him during the ceremony.

"Ok now or never," Takuma said, smiling.

"Now," Kaname replied.

--

"Ready Zero?" Yuuki asked, Zero nodded and he began walking down the aisle towards a smiling Kaname, who sucked in his breath as he saw what Zero was wearing.

The boy was absolutely beautiful. The dress was an off-white with little seed pearls sewn into the bodice and despite the lack of feminine body parts, it still fit him perfectly. The skirt flared out on his hips to come past his legs and trail onto the floor. There was lavender stitching along the bottom and along the top of the bodice.

Capped sleeves and long white gloves graced Zero's arms and in his hair there were lilacs. He looked stunning. Yuuki had managed to put some eyeliner on his eyes and they were accentuated looking more lilac than silver.

Zero finally reached Kaname and took his outstretched hand.

"You look amazing," Kaname whispered. Zero blushed and said Thank you.

The Priest looked at Kaname and Zero and smiled, beginning his long speech. When he came to their vows, Kaname took the ring from Takuma and slipped off one of the gloves on Zero's arms.

"Zero, my love for you is infinite. I thank you for our beautiful son and for our life together. You are the light in my darkness and I will forever hold you in my heart and soul," Kaname said, placing the gold band onto Zero's ring finger.

Zero was crying and he choked out his own vows.

"I love you more than anything Kaname. I couldn't imagine someone like you loving someone like me," Kaname frowned at this, but Zero continued on, "But you have shown me that I am worthy of your love and I will forever be thankful that I met you and have the chance to love you."

Zero looked to Yuuki for his ring and slipped it onto Kaname's finger.

"You may kiss the bride now," The Priest said.

And Kaname leaned over and kissed Zero passionately, promising forever in that one kiss.

The reception was wonderful, with Kaname and Zero heading off the dancing with their first ever dance. Senri then interrupted them to hand over their son so he could dance with his own lover, Takuma.

"It's amazing, he didn't cry once during the ceremony," Zero murmured.

"He is a wonderful baby, like his mother," Kaname answered making Zero blush."Thank you for a wonderful wedding and reception Zero, you take my breath away and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you and our beautiful son."

Zero leaned over happily and kissed his husband. Yes, he couldn't wait to spend his the rest of his days with Kaname and their child either.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kaname whispered back.

Keitaro cooed and they took that as him saying he loved them both. They both laughed. Happy to be together.


End file.
